


After School

by breakums



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Young Casta, Young Micah, again I never know how to tag these things, imagine the trauma...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakums/pseuds/breakums
Summary: Micah has been placed in a private accelerated magic program due to his talents. Every day after school, he tells his sister what he’s learned.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	After School

**Author's Note:**

> I rlly wrote this in 20 mins after getting the idea out of no where

Stories about school. That’s what Micah would tell his younger sister. Every day after classes he would go to his sister and tell her what he had learned that day, sometimes with a physical demonstration.

“Today Light Spinner taught me how to move objects without even touching them!” Micah said excitedly to his sister as he grabbed a nearby fork and set it on the table. “Watch.”

Castaspella watched in awe as Micah almost effortlessly moved the fork closer to him with just one hand movement.

“Awesome! Do it again!” She said delightedly.

  
  


* * *

“Casta, you will not believe this-“ Micah said as he hastily dropped off his bag at the door. 

“What? Tell me!” 

“Light Spinner taught me the basics of shape-shifting!”

“No way...”

“I’m still pretty bad at it, but watch!” 

Micah cast a small spell in the air and brought it to himself. For a few seconds, he had become an exact copy of his sister. After it wore off, the screaming of his younger sister started.

“NO WAY!” Casta screamed, “DO IT AGAIN!”

“I can’t... but I’ll keep practicing!” Micah said cheerily as he sat down next to his sister, waiting for their parents to finish preparing dinner.

* * *

Castaspella was amazed by all the things her older brother had been showing her. Light Spinner seemed like an amazing teacher, and Casta hoped one day she could be as talented as her.

One day, Casta decided to wait for her brother to come home. He had mentioned they were doing something big in his class today, and she couldn’t wait to find out.

Hours passed. Casta sat at the door. School should have been over, no?

She decided to get up, Micah probably had to stay after for tutoring or something, she thought, when the door started to open slowly.

It was Micah. There was something... off... about him. 

He wasn’t bubbly. His greeting wasn’t energetic. All he did was hold his hand up to his cheek. He looked like he had been crying.

“What’s wrong?” Casta asked, worriedly, “Did something happen?”

“I...” Micah’s voice cracked. “I’ll tell you later, okay?”

“Um... okay...”

**Author's Note:**

> young casta must have been so cute AWWWH


End file.
